World
What happens in a world where the last evil lies dead, the last quest is completed, and the last chest has been opened? In this world, the long-dead Heroes of Old are forever remembered and honored through a great magical device. This device, known only as the Chronicon, is capable of opening a portal into the memories – the very souls – of the Heroes of Old. Each year, a handful men and women are given the great honor to re-live the old tales. And this year, you have been chosen… MISSING: LORE, smart historian should do some research pls ;) NPCs and Objects, Tinka´s Titles they seem to change each session. Chronicon The Chronicon is a device, that allows you to enter the memories of old heroes. It acts as starting zone and main hub of the game, inhabiting multiple NPCs, the main Waypoints, the stash and the portal to tinka´s domain. NPCs: * Korem Dialogue:"Use one of the Chronicon portals in the top room to begin your trial." * Tinka , , , Dialogue:"Why these broken? Because made by human. That why.", "Stop.", "Your odour distracting Tinka. Smelly.", "Maybe one Day Tinka kill all human...Tinka joke. A little.", "Maybe human need fixing, hmmm? Brain fixing. Hammer can do that.", "Tinka knows where this one leads. Tinka not telling smelly human", "Relax, human, and let Tinka tinker. Relax far away.", "Tinka work. Human quiet. Shhh, now.", "It be done... sometime. Later. Promise.", "Work requires great precision. And absencse of human smell. Go." * Sarek Dialogue:"Fresh Stock! Take a look." * Tarot Dialogue:"" * Chantie Dialogue:"" * Guard x3 Dialogue:"Welcome, Champion.", "Good to see you!", "Welcome, Champion.", "Greetings!" Objects: * Main Waypoint red * Main Waypoint green * Main Waypoint purple * Main Waypoint yellow, Currently inactive * Main Waypoint brown, Currently inactive * Tinka´s Domain * Shared Stash * Personal Stash Tinka´s Domain Tinka´s Domain is a place of great mistery and can only be accessed via the portal located in the Chronicon. Tinka is the one and only King of this Domain and his family is providing useful services to the adventurer. It acts as a secondary hub, inhabiting King Tinka, Tinka´s Family, the stash and multiple portals. NPCs: * King Tinka Dialogue:"Hello human of bad odor. Here, Tinka is King. And Tinka commands you to go into Anomalies to bring us crystals! My servants trade human equipment for Crystal. We get rich, you get stuff. Sounds goof yes?", "Go into the Anomalies! Bring back crystals to my servants. Make us rich, and we make you powerful!", "Tinka is now King. It is good.", "Get to work, smelly!", " * Tinka´s Brotha Dialogue:"New stuff! come buy!?", "Okay, mostly crap, nut NEW STUFF!!", "My stuff so much better!", "My brother is a butt. Buy my stuff!" * Tinka´s Otha Brotha Dialogue:"My brother sell crap. Buy from me!", "Gamble here! Gamble away all your Crystals! Yes, yes!", "My stuff is da best", "I have soooo many Legendaries... what to do with them?", "Gamble gamble gamble!" * Tinka´s Sista Objects: * The Chronicon * Anomaly Level 1 * Anomaly Level "n" * Shared Stash * Personal Stash The Fallen Temple Fallen Temple.jpg The Fallen Temple.png NPCs: * Objects: * The Elven War The Elven War Pic.jpg The Elven War.jpg NPCs: * Objects: * Clairebourg Castle Clairebourg Castle.jpg Clairebourg Castle .jpg NPCs: * Objects: * ??? NPCs: * Objects: * ??? Tinka wont tell me :( NPCs: * Objects: * Category:Browse